


let me shock you

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Shiro is an ass man, Temperature Play, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: First three days of kinktober 2018 combined into one. Shiro is an ass man and Keith has a glorious one. Shiro wants to play with it a bit.1. Face-Sitting2. Ass Worship3. Temperature Play





	let me shock you

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i won't have the time to write for each day of kinktober but i decided i'm just gonna combine some of them together. now, the timing is very unfortunate coz uni starts in october here, so i won't have much free time but i'm determined to write 10 stories that i have planned.  
> enjoy!

It's not a secret that Shiro loves his boyfriend's ass. After all, Keith's ass is round and muscled and it bounces whenever Shiro smacks it. The noises his boyfriend makes when he does that is almost better than the visual, and so Shiro enjoys doing it, from time to time. 

He also spends a lot of time, during their bed escapades, lavishing and playing with Keith's ass, until it's red and covered in marks and Keith's thighs are shaking with pleasure. Shiro just loves it, loves how it makes Keith scream and shake.

Takashi Shirogane is just an ass man, through and through. 

It's not hard to convince Keith to let him do as he pleases, especially since Shiro always takes care of his boyfriend, always makes sure he's left boneless with pleasure and that the next day he feels a pleasant ache in his body. He was thinking of that particular activity for some time, and finally, the time comes. 

Shiro prepares everything beforehand. He makes ice cubes and gets himself some safe candles, non-toxic and red, just because he loves the colour on Keith. He makes sure everything is ready when Keith finally steps out of the shower, hot and still pink. Perfect. 

The room is hot, hotter than usual and Shiro's hands are warm when they settle on Keith's waist, as he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. Keith hums and kisses back easily, arms wrapping around Shiro's neck. 

“Someone did some serious planning,” he teases with a lazy smile, warm and lazy. 

“Anything for you.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and chuckles at that. “Come on, I know you just really love my ass and want to have some fun.”

Shiro refrains himself from commenting and hoists his boyfriend up easily, his long legs wrapping around Shiro's waist, their mouths connecting again. Shiro is naked himself, and their skin slides against one another pleasantly as he settles on the bed, Keith straddling his waist. 

His hands immediately slice down to his round ass, squeezing and rubbing, accompanied by Keith's little noises of pleasure. Shiro hums in reply and squeezed again, the plump flesh fitting perfectly in his hands. 

Slowly, he lays down, flat on the bed and pulls away from the kiss, smirking at Keith darkly. 

“Come on, baby boy, up you go,” he commands softly and watched with pleasure as Keith's eyes widen with realization. 

Keith blushes slightly but moves up, hands splayed on Shiro's chest as he tries to manoeuvre. Shiro helps him, hands firm on his thighs as he lifts and helps him settle, Keith's thighs on either side of his head, his hands firm on his chest. Keith's panting already, cock hard and leaking but Shiro pays it no mind, not yet.

Instead, he spreads Keith's cheeks with both hands and slides his tongue over Keith's hole, making the boy jump slightly. Keith quickly relaxes into it and Shiro takes his time, jabbing his tongue inside, licking the hit walls. His boyfriend pants and moans above him, tights flexing around his head, fingers digging into Shiro's chest, but he doesn't stop. 

It's obscene and perfect and Shiro's own cock is jutting between his thighs as Keith sits on his face, panting and whining, pushing down on his tongue. Shiro lavishes his hole with attention, until it's wet and loose, his tongue sliding in easily.

Shiro makes sure that his boyfriend is riled up, cock dripping precum on Shiro's chest, his whole body burning, before abruptly lifting him from his face. Keith yelps but doesn't flail around and Shiro is able to lay him down on the bed, smirking down on his boyfriend. 

Keith is flushed red and panting, pupils wide with arousal as he stares at Shiro. He knows that his whole chin is covered in spit and that his lips are red. He licks them, just to be a tease and Keith groans before pulling him into a kiss. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith whines between kisses. 

Shiro only hums again and reaches to the side where he knows the ice cubes are waiting, still cold in the mini fridge. Keith tries to glance but he just kisses him again and again, until he's distracted and panting into Shiro's mouth. 

“I have something special for you, baby,” Shiro murmurs finally. “Willing to try for me?” he asks as he raises the ice cubes in his hand. 

Keith's eyes go wide and he glances at him, unsure, but Shiro can see the interest and arousal in them. 

“What are you-? I-I mean, yeah, okay, fuck, do it,” Keith commands finally, clearly interested and willing. 

Shiro smiles, a dark smile, full of promises and kisses him again, quickly. Then, he grabs one cube and begins to trail it down Keith's hot body. His boyfriend hisses at the cold but otherwise doesn't move, tight until Shiro circles his nipples. His back arches then, the contrast clearly pleasurable and moans quietly. 

He keeps going, slow and steady until the cube melts, the water trickling down Keith's abs, so Shiro just reaches for another one. This one touches his hard, hot cock, making Keith close his legs, as much as he can. Shiro just tuts and forces them open again. 

“Shh, be a good boy for me, it'll feel so good,” Shiro whispers. 

Keith nods and tries to relax again, but there are trepidation and excitement humming in his body. It makes Shiro smirk, and finally, he touched Keith's hole with the ice cube. His boyfriend hisses and grabs the bedding, clearly shocked but doesn't try to get away. Good. 

Shiro keeps going, alternating between his warm hand and the ice cube, until Keith is whimpering and panting, a fine sheet of sweat all over his skin. He's beautiful in his pleasure, the difference in temperature making him tense. Shiro makes sure to keep the time between changing the temperature different so that there's no pattern. It only makes Keith more excited. 

Finally, when Keith's cock is leaking and his boy is whimpering, Shiro leans down and swallows his cock, while pushing the ice cube inside of his hot ass. Keith's back arches and he screams, shocked but not spooked. His legs wrap around Shiro's head and he hums around his cock, pushing the ice cube deeper. 

Keith's body starts to tremble, between the ice cube and fingers in his ass, and the hot mouth around his cock. The shocking temperature difference is clearly working for him, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Shiro's fingers massage his prostate and gently stretch him, moves slow and deliberate as he sometimes touches the melting ice cube. It makes Keith moan and tug at his hair, inaudible babbling leaving his mouth.

He starts to pant and tighten around his fingers, begging Shiro for more, harder, yes like that, until he comes, screaming, inside Shiro's mouth. He only groans and swallows, keeps sucking until Keith makes a small sound. He doesn't take his fingers out, though, no. Keith's ass deserves some more pampering.

With his boy relaxed and still coming down from his high, Shiro flips him on his belly, Keith going willingly. He only makes a small, inquisitive sound and Shiro kisses his lower back soothingly. Now that Keith came, he's much looser and pliant, not so desperate anymore. Perfect for what he has planned.  
  
"We're not done yet, baby boy," he whispers in a hoarse voice. "Let me take care of you."  
  
Keith whines quietly and melts into the bed, pushing his ass back. It's not often that he has his boyfriend like that, still and ready to take it slow, and Shiro is going to use that wisely. Especially when Keith's ass is so pretty and round in front of him, his hole red and gaping slightly from his fingers. Shiro pulls his cheeks apart to watch it closely and he  _knows_ that Keith is blushing madly. His suspicions are confirmed when Keitb shifts to hide his face in his hands, whining quietly.  
  
"Sh-Shiro, c'mon," he drawls out, and Shiro can actually hear the pout in his voice. Adorable. "Stop that."  
  
He chuckles and kisses his hole, just to be a little shit and hear Keith sigh deeply. "Now, let me have my fun, baby. Your ass deserves all the praises and worship."  
  
At that, Keith almost turns around to swat him in the head, but Shiro holds him firm, chuckling all the while. Keith is much too pliant and relaxed after his orgasm to actually get away, and he has a feeling that he doesn't really want to. That he secretly really really wants Shiro to play with his ass. Shiro pushes down on his hips and kisses his lower back again, before sliding his hands down to his ass again.  
  
Shiro kneads and massages the soft cheeks in his big hands, squeezing from time to time, until Keith is making those little, needy noises and pushing back at him. He's not hard yet, but Keith always had a sensitive ass, and sometimes that's enough to make him come. Shiro smiles and leans down again, thumbs pulling his hole open, so that he can slide his tongue inside. Keith moans, in both relief and impatience but Shiro wants to take his time.  
  
He reaches for the coconut oil and warms it in his fingers so that he can massage them back inside of Keith. His moves are slow and patient, relaxing Keith more into the bed, even as he lets out a whimper from time to time. Shiro continues to fuck him with his tongue and press against his prostate, raising his head from time to time to kiss Keith's round, flushed ass. His other hand massages it the whole time, squeezing when Shiro can't help himself. It's a work of art.  
  
"Just like that, sweetheart," he mutters softly. "So pretty like that, spread like a damn buffet for me."  
  
Keith grumbles but it's cut short when Shiro pushes one more finger inside of him, now three pressing against his prostate. Keith jots on the bed and moans loudly, arching his back. Shiro is now merciless, massaging and fucking into him, touching his prostate as often as he can, sometimes slapping his round ass to watch his bounce. Keith's moans turn into quiet screams that are interrupted by sobs from time to time. His hips are moving back on Shiro's fingers, his hole clenching around them, even more so when Shiro used his tongue again.  
  
Just a moment later Shiro had the pleasure of watching his boy fall apart again, crying and tugging at the bed, the whole body shaking. He pulled away when he noticed it became too much, and run his clean hand down Keith's back to calm him down. His boyfriend stayed with his face in the pillow for a second, breathing heavily and Shiro was just about to ask, when Keith suddenly launched himself at him and pinned Shiro to the bed.  
  
"Now it's my turn to repay you," Keith announced with a dirty smile and put his hair in a bun. Shiro swallowed heavily. He knew that look in Keith's eyes and it never meant anything good to him. Then he let out a long breath and relaxed against the bed, hands under his head. He could definitely enjoy that one.


End file.
